Icee's Adventures in Puppysitting
Future Generation A collaboration between Iceethearcticpup12 and Tundrathesnowpup. Summary Icee bites off more than she can chew when she agrees to watch Tundra and Skye's pups while they go on a double date after thinking they'd be no trouble at all. Boy was she wrong. Characters Main: *Icee *Sage *Aurora *Winter *Ace *Lani Minor: *Rocky *Chase *Skye *Tundra *Kailey *Smoky *Med *Andrew Story It had been three weeks since Tundra and Skye’s delivery, and the pups were growing up quickly. They were taking quickly to mushy kibble combined with some nursing from their mothers, and had finally opened their eyes. The older pups cooed over the babies as much as they could; but Tundra and Skye were getting a bit tired of sitting around the Lookout…. Tundra looked around the new play-room where she and Skye were curled up in a plush dog bed with the pups squeaking and barking around them. She noticed her sister finally entering through the elevator doors, making the Cocoa Husky’s tail thump against the bed. Tundra: Hey sis! *she barked in delight as Sage tumbled over her paws, wiggling his little tail* Icee: *giggles slightly* Heya! How have you girls and pups been? *she smiled* Aurora: *squeakily barks as she wobbles her way to Icee on her stubby legs, looking up happily at her with eager puppy-dog eyes* Tundra: *chuckles and smiles, nodding at her sister* Pretty good….But…...We’re getting a bit….Hhm…. Skye: We want to move around…. *chuckles and rolls her eyes as Lani pounces on Ace, making the little boy to squeak in surprise* Icee: Anything I can do to help? Tundra: Actually, we were wondering if- Rocky and Chase walk in from the elevator, interrupting Tundra as Rocky pipes up. Rocky: Hey hun! Did you ask her yet? *he grins a goofy grin, tilting his head* Tundra brought her paw to her face, chuckling anxiously. Tundra: Was just about to…. Icee: Was about to ask about what...? *she tilts her head in slight confusion* Tundra: *smiles nervously* …..Would you please puppysit? We just need a little alone time…. Double date out in town and we’ll be back tonight...They’re pretty easy to watch, they can barely walk… Icee: Me? Puppysit? Of course I will! After all- it looks like you two need some air! Skye and Tundra let out a sigh of relief. Tundra got up and hugged her sister, nuzzling her. Tundra: Oh, thank you! They seem to really like you anyways.. *she smiles as all five pups gather around Tundra and Icee’s paws, squeakily yipping at the adults* Icee: Weelll- I do have a little connection with pups somehow *smiles at the pups and chuckles slightly* Chase: Weeeell… Maybe cause- Skye: *shoots him a glare and he shuts up* Tundra and Skye proceeded to tell Icee what to do in order to watch the pups, their feeding schedules, what toys they liked, etc. Icee just smiled and nodded her head, taking mental note of all the details. Tundra: *smiles and gives her another hug* Thank you so much, sis...We’ll make it up to you i promise. Icee chuckled and shooed them towards the elevator, smiling warmly. Icee: Of course of course! Go enjoy your evening, everything is under control! Icee smiled and laid down to let the puppies climb over her like a jungle-gym as their parents went down the elevator. Icee: They’re so little… *laughs as some of the puppies lick her tickle spots* How hard could this possibly be? Soon the puppies all curled up together in a pile, tiring themselves out while climbing all over Icee. Icee chuckled softly and carried the five pups to a cozy little bed in the corner of the room. Icee: This is gonna be a piece of cake. *smiles and turns her attention towards the television* What Icee didn’t notice was little Sage squirming his way out of the bed. He flopped a bit on the floor, making a tiny squeak. He looked at Icee, making sure she didn’t notice, then he toddled his way towards the stuffed animals, crawling deep into the overturned basket to find one that he liked. Icee starts to doze off but quickly opens her eyes to check on the pups, she counted, Winter,Aurora,Ace, and Lani- she tilted her head at the pups and then noticed a pup missing. Icee: ...where’s Sage? *she yelps in worry, looking around trying to find the puppy* Sage watched the scene from his spot in the basket, sunken into the plushy toys around him. He giggled and nibbled on the ear of a rabbit with his tiny teeth as he watched his Aunt frantically run around in circles. Icee: Saaaaaage?! Where are you? *she runs around the playroom, whimpering in worry* Sage giggled and let out a bark, though he was still covered in stuffed animals. What a fun game! He barked again, watching for a reaction. Icee: *her ear twitches, looking back at where she last checked- not noticing the pile of Stuffed animals* Sage? Sage: hehe...Rarf! He giggled more, shuffling through the stuffed animals, his tiny tail wiggling in delight. He thought it was just part of a game. He barked a few more times, squealing happily as he kept chewing on the rabbit. Icee: *she notices something moving in the pile, giving a blank face* Saaaaaaage…. Sage popped his head out from the pile, barking happily as if to say “You found me!” Icee let out a snarl- then quickly covered it with a giggle, not trying to scare the little puppy in front of her while picking him up by the scruff- she thought to herself “I really hope the others don’t make me worry like this” ''then she quickly turned her head and saw that Aurora and Lani were gone Icee: Whoo boy… This is gonna be tough…*She mutters through Sage’s fur. She nudges Winter and Ace onto her back and walks around the playroom, thinking that they didn’t go far* Sage giggled, squirming in his Aunt’s grasp as he hears his sister and friend squeaking on her back. He let out tiny howls, which two other tiny howls responded back to….From the elevator. Icee: *stops and looks back at the elevator, seeing two pups in there. She sighs and shakes her head slightly* Nghhhhhhh….. She races to the elevator, but it shuts on her before she could make it. She growled a bit and pounded her paw against the door, but watched in dismay through the glass as the two pups slid down, giggling and looking up at her innocently. Icee makes to what seems like a distressed groan as she walked towards the slide and she stops, noticing the others on her back. ''"Wait...They might fly off of my back if I go down that way…" ''She thinks to herself, looking down at the slide, then back at the little pups. Winter was squirming a bit, wiggling to make her way up to the top of Icee’s head. She put Sage down and nudged him up onto her back as well. Sage: *nips playfully at Ace’s ear, making soft little grunting noises* Rrff! Icee giggles and smiles at the the three and her tail couldn’t resist wagging at the sight of the adorableness she just witnessed. Icee: Hehe...Cute…. Winter plopped herself against the top her aunt’s head, her tiny paws pressing gently against her forehead. Her tiny tail was thumping happily against Icee’s head as the teeny puppy squeaked in delight. Icee: Heh- Hey there cutie *she smiles and starts to think of another way to get down there without hurting the puppies* Hm...I can’t ask anyone else for help...except these pups here, but they can’t even speak, maybe they can help by signaling me with something? I dunno... While Icee was talking to herself, she didn’t notice Sage sliding off of her back, thumping gently on the floor. He made a soft grunt as he landed, but was quickly bolting towards the slide. He stood there for a few, sniffing it. He let out a few loud barks as he caught his mother and father’s scents, deciding to follow it. Ace noticed Sage stepping onto the slide and started to tug on Icee’s collar, letting out loud whines of distress. Icee notices him tugging on her collar and her ear flicks Icee: Hm….? Ace: *howling a bit, tugging harder as he pointed his other paw towards the slide and Sage as he made his descent* Icee: W-Wha...Oh...Oh no….''Saaaaage!! *she barked as she made her way towards the slide, making a dive. She reaches her paws out but misses him by just a little as she lets out a groan of frustration.* No! Alright pups hold on…. She moved to let Ace and Winter down, then hugged them tightly to her. “I better get paid in so many treats for this…” She grumbled before she pushed off, sliding down after her nephew. The young pups giggled and barked happily as they rushed down the slide for the first time, the wind blowing their fur and ears. Icee: *flies out of the slide and lands on her bottom, looking down to make sure the pups were okay* Ace and Winter looked up at her with wide, shining eyes, their tails wagging faster than ever. Winter hugged onto her Aunt’s front leg, rubbing her head against her. Icee sighed in relief, smiled and her tail wagged “Phew...Thank goodness you two are okay... Now where did those three go…?” Ace nudged Icee’s leg and pointed his snout forward. There in front of them were three little mud blobs playing not too far from them, covered head to toe in dark, sticky mud. They managed to wag their tails and turned to peer at Icee with large eyes that just shouted “You know can’t be mad at us~” Icee rolled her eyes playfully and made another sigh of relief, she walks towards the three with Ace and Winter and sits, making a slight frown “You three just can’t go run off like that! That scares other pups!” The three puppies tilted their heads as she talked, then nodded quickly as if they understood. Aurora snickered and flung some mud at Sage, then started rolling on her back in the grass. Icee smiled she chuckled a bit “Man, you three need a bath.” Work in progress Category:Future generation Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fun Category:Tundrathesnowpup/Iceethearcticpup12 collab